The Intrepid Squirrel
by EmeraldEyes1994
Summary: On a nice summer day, a squirrel wanders into Myrnin's lab.


So, this is my first Myrnin ramble. And I hope it's good. I got the idea while listening to an episode of Rocky and Bullwinkle, which was only on because my parents are watching it on Netflix. Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>I was in my lab, because where else would I be, contemplating something science-y, when I heard something that made my ears perk. It sounded like a scurrying. No, more like a soft chewing, as of a small creature. Actually, it was both. I looked up to search out the sound when a small movement caught my eye.<p>

I saw that it was a furry gray squirrel, whom had ventured into my lab through the open door, which I had propped open to let in a nice breeze. I straightened up and addressed the squirrel, "Well hello, Mr. Squirrel. What brings you to my humble laboratory?"

The creature responded by twitching its nose and sniffing the air.

I studied him, watched his movements as he scurried and creeped along the floor. "Don't make a mess, now. I cleaned this morning," I told him warningly (because all squirrels are males). This statement was not all together true, though. I had been meaning to clean the previous night, but I was distracted by having to go harass Oliver. He was a shambled mess, but my lab remained its usual humble mess. Yes, there is a difference, of which I am proud of.

The squirrel found its way to a machine that Claire and I have been tinkering with, and promptly began chewing on one of the electrical cords protruding from it. "I'd suggest not chewing on that, it may give you an electrical shock." As if the squirrel understood what I said, it stopped chewing on it and turned its attention to something else.

As I stood there, silently watching him, I could hear his rapid heartbeat and the small but sufficient amount of blood pounding through its veins. "You've taken quite the risk venturing in here, my friend," I told it. It wiggled its nose and twitched its fluffy tail minutely. Damn, I wish I had a tail. "You're quite the intrepid little squirrel, aren't you?"

As if in reply, it took a small step toward me, although it didn't seem to have noticed my presence yet. It continued to sniff the ground, like it was looking for something. A thought occurred to me and I reached slowly across the table I was standing at and grabbed a box of cereal that was sitting there. Lucky Charms. Good.

Silently I reached my hand into the box and pulled out a handful of the dry cereal, the part of the cereal that everyone hates, and tossed one near to the squirrel. It froze for a moment from the unexpected movement, then approached it, hesitant. It picked up the cereal piece in its little paws and put it in its mouth. Ah-ha! I have found someone who likes the non-marshmallow thingies. I tossed a few more, and it ate them. I was now eager to have met him, for he shall be my new friend!

"I now name you Dante. Because you are my friend now and you deserve a name," I told him. Now that I accepted him, he seemed more assured, and approached new objects more bravely.

When he approached my bunny slippers, which I was not wearing now- my feet had gotten sweaty, he put his paws on one of them, testing the fabric. I instantly stiffened, because no one touches my bunny slippers. _No one._

_###  
><em>

Five minutes later, Claire entered my lab, and I was working on what I had been working on earlier, before the squirrel. "Hey Myrnin," she said. "What are we working on today?"

"Chemicals," I stated calmly.

"Okay, where-" she cut off as her eyes roamed the lab and settled on something. "Is that a squirrel?" she asked, startled.

"Yes, his name is Dante," I responded, and came to look at the squirrel that was now in a small cage on another table.

"Why do you have a squirrel?" she asked. Claire was so naïve sometimes.

"Because he wandered into my lab," I answered simply.

"So, why is he in a cage? Wouldn't you have eaten him?"

"Well, I thought about it, but friends don't eat friends, and Dante is my friend. But he touched my slippers, so I thought he deserved a good kick in the plants."

"… A kick in the plants?" she said, like she had either misheard me or didn't understand what I was saying.

"Yes, Claire, a kick in the plants. Because a kick in the pants wouldn't make sense since he's a squirrel," I said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, Myrnin, let's just start working, now." She nodded slowly and gave me that look like I was crazy again. I hated that look. But I pushed it aside and began talking about what we were working on today.S

* * *

><p>So? Yes? No? Did it do Flying Penguinz justice? I don't actually know what that means, but did it? Please review! :)<p> 


End file.
